A Shining Light in the Darkness
by ScarletCherryBlossoms
Summary: Allen has to keep his Noah side at bay while paying of the debts of his friends when they saved his life. Can Allen accomplish this without the 14th interfering or will the inner Noah come out. Join Allen as he battles Akuma, saves his friends, and comes true to his feelings. Rated T for violence and fight-scene details, also for mild language. Discontinued for a while.
1. The White Haired Exorcist

A certain white haired exorcist lay on his bed at the Black Order. No lights were on, leaving his room with an eerie darkness. Clothes were strewn across the floor, for they were completely soaked through.

Allen Walker had just come back from his latest mission. Komoui had sent Kanda along with him and all they had done was fight. Their finder Dan had been stuck between the two and came home with a headache. In the end, Allen had ended needing saved by an unwilling Kanda. All because of Allen's easy trust in people. That charade had left a dent on Allen's pride and left him sulk alone in a dark confinement. To top that off, Lenalee had not been able to welcome Allen home because of Komoui's constant fussing and crying.

As Allen lay there, a single tear dropped down his left cheek. _"Huh?"_ Allen thought as he tried to wipe it away. Soon more tears were following the first one and Allen had to keep constantly wiping at them. They never seemed to stop coming until Timcampy fluttered over and began dancing around his head. Tim managed to cheer Allen up a bit and Allen left out a light chuckle. The tears had left his eyes, but his pride and feelings were still hurt. There was a knock at the door and a shirtless Allen crawled out of his bed while wiping away the remnants of crying.

Allen opened the door to find an annoyed Kanda at the other side of the door. Kanda's annoyed look always reminded Allen of a constipated hippo of some sorts. It always made Allen giggle on the inside like a little girl.

"Hurry up Beansprout, Komoui wants to see us again." Kanda said coldly before turning and starting to walk away.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen yelled after him before going and gathering up his clothes for the trip.

After packing some dry clothes and a few snacks, Allen ran to Komoui's office. Kanda and Allen stood there waiting for Komoui to start explaining why they were there, but it took him almost thirty minutes to start. He had been too busy sipping away at his coffee that was in his favorite mug to start. Komoui sat there with the mug in one hand and some papers that he was reading in the other hand.

"I want you two to investigate on an old ghost town of a sort." Komoui began explaining.

"A… ghost town?" Allen asked skeptically.

"Yes, our finders believe that innocence is the cause to travelers from the neighboring towns actually seeing spectres in the area." Komoui elaborated.

"By spectres you mean ghosts, right?" Allen asked in a high, squeaky voice and blank eyes.

"Yep, the finders had actually found some too. Several reported that they saw them roaming around and taking some of the finder's stuff." Komoui teased.

"R…Really?" Allen began shivering uncontrollably.

"Ghosts… phff, like they even exist… I'm not afraid of some fake crap anyway!" Kanda exclaimed even though his legs were already shaking.

"Kanda, your legs are shaking." Komoui pointed out.

"No…No they're not!" Kanda shouted back

"Ahem… On to the mission. I want you two to work together to obtain the innocence before the Earl does." Komoui explained as he shoved them on their way.

Kanda and Allen sat in complete silence on the way there. It was a long journey ahead to reach the ghost town. Not a single word or silent motion had been shared between the two; they were too busy thinking about what might come. As they thought though, both had been shaking like crazy. Their finder Joe just sat there waiting for one of them to finally speak, but it never happened.


	2. The Blood Pact of a Silent Friendship

I felt that the first chapter was kind of short, so I quickly wrote another one and posted it on the same day. Hope you enjoy! That and -Man does not belong to me and neither do any of these characters. Thanks for reading and Please Reveiw!

* * *

Allen, Kanda, and their finder reached the town after two days' travel. Joe had had enough of the silence and finally was about to speak when he saw Allen tense up.

"Akuma!" Allen yelled out suddenly.

Sure enough, a large pile of about twenty Akuma came around the corner of a large building. The ghost town had its name cut out for it when not a single soul was seen trying to run away from the bunch. Kanda ran out first, trying to be the center of attention and killing the most instead of his rival getting more. Allen, taking his challenge, took off in front of him and began to slice them away with his left arm.

As more Akuma came, Allen pulled out his crown clown and the sword of exorcism to cut away more than usual. Kanda was using an activated Mugen to slice away three to four at a time while Allen used his cross attack to destroy around eight to ten at a time. This had managed to piss off Kanda, for he was starting to swing wildly as he tried to cut down more.

After all of the Akuma had been killed. Finder Joe looked at the two exorcists. They were both breathing hard and counting out on their fingers. A puzzled finder just sat back and watched as they counted then looked at each other, sparks flying. Allen opened his mouth first to say something.

"Fifty Akuma killed." Was all Allen had said to his rival.

"Forty-nine… dammit, you win this time. It will not always be like this you know, so just be happy you beat me once… Beansprout!" Kanda exclaimed as he turned to the puzzled finder.

"Where are we going from here? You are the one we are supposed to be following, so get going!" Kanda yelled for he was really pissed off.

"Oh yes, follow me." Joe said as he took lead.

"Don't be so rude just because you lost, BaKanda." Allen complained to Kanda.

"Shut up, Beansprout!" Kanda snapped back.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen shouted at the other exorcist.

Joe listened to their constant fighting and insults as they finally came upon the finders' camp. Allen had went around asking what it was that they found and where at while Kanda went and started to meditate further away from the group. Joe met up with the pair's previous finder Dan and began to talk to him.

"I now understand exactly what you were warning me about." Joe exclaimed.

"That's why I disapproved of leading them again while they were the only two together." Dan laughed at the thought of them fighting even more.

Allen walked up to Kanda and waited for the other exorcist to stop meditating so he could tell him of what he had gathered. After several minutes of no response or even the slightest indication that Kanda had even noticed him, Allen got a nasty thought as an evil grin stretched across his face. Allen walked up behind Kanda quietly and gave his back a good kick.

"What the hell are you doing that for Beansprout? I'm going to kill you dammit!" Kanda began screaming angrily.

"I got stuff to go off of, so you need to listen to the areas so that we can go. You weren't acknowledging my presence so I _made_ you acknowledge it." Allen put bluntly.

"Whatever you damned Beansprout." Kanda retorted.

The two exorcists actually sat down and collaborated with each other without overly fighting. There were a few arguments over the information, but any group would have had that. The finders were staring at them amazed at the lack of insults and screams. When the two exorcists were done talking it all over and deciding when they should start looking, they turned around and noticed the overhanging mob of finders.

"What do you all want?" Both exorcists said in unison and all of the finders turned away quietly.

The exorcists headed out in the early morning light. Packed with some snacks and followed by Joe, they made their way to the first sighting spot. Sure enough, there were spectres walking around all over the place. Allen walked up to one of them and tried to place his hand on its shoulder. Allen's hand passed right through the ghostly man and a shiver ran up his spine.

"They're ghosts all right." Kanda concluded.

Allen stepped back as the man kept right on walking. A young woman suddenly walked right through Allen as if she never saw him there. Kanda's expression turned from one of understanding to one of wonder.

"They can't see us; does that mean that we aren't in the same time dimension?" Allen asked harmlessly.

"That would be the work of innocence all right." Kanda added.

Allen's left eye began to hurt slightly and it activated. Akuma were somewhere nearby and he began searching them out. A spear flew out of nowhere and Allen managed to catch a glimpse of it. He dodged it expertly without getting hurt. The spear had been aimed for his head and Allen was sure that it was aimed exactly for his left eye.

Kanda looked around quickly after seeing where the spear came from. Several hundred level one Akuma flew over the buildings, followed by around ten level two Akuma. There were four level threes in the bunch, but Kanda had not been able to single them out. Allen began to cut away at the Akuma with his left hand until there seemed to be too many for just his arm to handle. As Kanda drew them towards himself, Allen took that small gap to pull out his sword of exorcism.

Joe had taken off with a quick order from Allen and now he was on his way back to the finders' camp. Allen used his sword of exorcism to begin slicing away most of the level ones. A few level twos got in his way and were killed almost instantly. Kanda had sliced away almost fifty of the level ones already and had only managed one of the level twos with his tired state. Mugen had been activated and Kanda began giving it his all as one of the level threes managed to get to him. Allen was preoccupied with another level three to help him out.

"Help me you dammed Beansprout." Kanda hollered at the silver haired exorcist.

"I'm busy with my own problems, do it yourself BaKanda." Allen shouted back.

"The only reason I even bothered asking for your help is because I'm too tired to do my own work!" Kanda screeched.

"Maybe you should have rested instead of meditating most of the night. Tim told me that you were up half of the night meditating instead of actually sleeping!" Allen screamed back.

"Meditating is good for your health, unlike eating that insanely large amount of food that will make me fat when I'm older, I eat light and meditate regularly. I can't help it that you will be ten times your current size and still have those bad eating habits, then I won't go on any missions with you… even if Komoui and Lenalee get on their hands and knees and beg me!" Kanda bellowed.

"You made Lenalee get on her hands and knees and beg for you to come along?!" Allen shrieked as he overcame the level three's strength and sent it backwards.

"That's what she had to do this time to get me to come along, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now!" Kanda yelled.

Kanda had been too busy fighting the level three and yelling at Allen to notice the other level three Akuma that was behind him with a large sword. The Akuma started to bring the sword down and Kanda just managed to catch a slight glimpse of it. Allen ran out fast but did not have the time to block the blow. The Akuma's sword came down across Allen's abdomen and blood splattered the road.

"Stupid Beansprout, what the hell was that?" Kanda yelled as he took hold of Allen and ran away from the horde of Akuma.

"Payback for you saving me before…" Allen managed to say as blood came spurting out of his mouth and running down the side of his face.

Allen had managed to put his arm back on before defending Kanda, but that did not help with the increasing weight in Kanda's arms. Kanda had managed to get away from the group of Akuma and under the city into what seemed like the sewers, even though there was no water anywhere.

Allen was unconscious as Kanda laid him down on the cold stone floor. It wasn't like Kanda to carry _Allen_ the damned Beansprout, away from danger. He would have usually just left him there, but something had told him to grab Allen quick before trying to get away.

Blood was everywhere, as Allen's wound would stop bleeding, so Kanda managed to find some bandages that had been packed away in his bag. After pulling off Allen's exorcist shirt to reveal his chest, Kanda tightly bandaged up his comrade. The wound had been deep and would take some time to heal completely under these circumstances. Allen would not be able to fight for at least five days, and then he would not be able to fight correctly for another ten.

Kanda's golem buzzed off and he heard Lenalee's voice through it.

"Are you guys okay? I heard from Joe that you were attacked by Akuma and went missing." Lenalee said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Beansprout's out for the day though." Kanda explained carefully to Lenalee.

"Out for the day? Is Allen all right? Give me an honest answer Kanda!" Lenalee begged.

"Damn Beansprout took a strike for me and is unconscious currently. The wound is deep but isn't life threatening at the moment, but I could use some back up. The damned beansprout is heavy for being so damned small." Kanda responded coldly.

"Wait where you are, I'm coming to get you guys now!" Lenalee countered before the connection was broken.

"Look what you've done now Beansprout. Lenalee is coming here to get us… Maybe I should leave you here and run away to keep my pride as a man?" Kanda began pondering.


	3. A Cure for the White Exorcist

_**A/N**_: Sorry for the belated update... My computer crashed and I had to refind all of my work, then my internet was down for a few hours before I posted this because I'm switching to cable! YAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter... I worked really hard for like two or three hours straight to get this in because I'm lazy -.- Anyway, I'm probobly keeping you from reading the story so... go enjoy!

* * *

Lenalee ran as fast as her dark boots could carry her. Allen was badly injured and she knew that Kanda would not stay by his side for long. Wind and branches whipped past her face as she neared the supposed ghost town. Akuma flew over many of the buildings.

Allen had been unconscious for about two days now and Kanda was getting irritable. Despite his lack of friendliness, Kanda could be dependable when a comrade was injured, even if it was Allen. There was what sounded like a whisper through the wind and Kanda knew that Lenalee was here. The Akuma that were all over the sky had now been whipped away by Lenalee's furious wind.

"How's Allen doing?" Lenalee asked worriedly and out of breath.

"Been asleep for the past two days… Did not even wake up to eat, which is unusually rare for the Beansprout." Kanda replied angrily.

"I hope he's all right. We need to get him back to the Dark Order before his breathing slows any more or stops completely." Lenalee concluded after checking Allen's situation.

"I doubt that we will even get back, seeing as there is all these Akuma." Kanda declared.

"We will make it back, somehow." Lenalee stated as she made Kanda come over beside her.

"I am _**NOT **_carrying the Beansprout!" Kanda announced loudly as Lenalee she started to lift the unconscious exorcist.

"So you want to fight all of the Akuma then, that way I can carry him out of here?" Lenalee asked skeptically.

"Well, no…" Kanda uttered.

"Then do as I say and carry Allen." Lenalee insisted as she hoisted Allen up over Kanda's back.

* * *

After a little while Lenalee, Kanda, and an unconscious Allen made their way around all of the Akuma with Lenalee's help from her dark boots. Lenalee had used some wind to keep all the level one Akuma at bay. The group had avoided the level twos and threes as much as possible. Cold air began to blow over the ghost town as a storm started to roll in.

Lenalee shivered slightly as the wind picked up and even colder air began to sweep in. Allen's body started to get colder and his breathing started to become more agitated and shallow. Kanda, who was stuck carrying the white haired exorcist, started to feel the chill that came off both Allen and the wind. Soon snow began to fall in the night sky and chill the earth even more.

"We should get somewhere warmer. At this rate my butt's going to fall off." Kanda complained as he saw a small snowflake.

"Snow… we should hurry up and find one quickly, or we won't be moving around much longer." Lenalee concluded as she shivered and watched even more snowflakes fall to the ground.

The trio managed to make it into an untouched house. Kanda made a fire in a fire pit with some firewood that was still inside the house while Lenalee went to find blankets. With no help from Kanda, Lenalee managed to cover Allen up and get him a spot close to the fire.

"I guess I'll make supper too." Lenalee said with an unintentional yawn that made Kanda think twice about letting her do that too.

"Sit… I'll make the stupid food." Kanda growled as he scowled.

A surprised expression passed across Lenalee's face as she watched Kanda try to walk nobly to the kitchen and make the food. She giggled slightly before sitting down beside Allen. To Lenalee's surprise, Allen's white hair did not stand out quite as much in this house. The furniture either was a light crème color or was white and the wallpaper had a crème and white swirl print. Lenalee and Kanda's dark hair made them stand out the most in the lightened rooms.

Allen's breathing had become smoother as he warmed up by the fire. Lenalee laid her hand on his. Their body temperatures were almost the same, but Allen's was slightly warmer. Kanda was still making something in the kitchen when Lenalee got restless and stood up. She started to pace for no reason really.

After a few moments of pacing, the exorcist stopped and began to reason with herself. _"Why am I pacing?" _She asked herself as Kanda walked into the room with a bowl of… something.

"Uh, Kanda…?" Lenalee asked innocently.

"What?" Kanda questioned while beginning to dig into his meal.

"What exactly is this… thing?" In Lenalee's bowl was what looked like brownish-green sludge with little veggies floating around in it.

"Supper" Kanda said bluntly.

"It doesn't look so tasty…" Lenalee exclaimed as her stomach turned and she did not feel like eating much anymore.

"Then why don't you give it to me? I'm starving here!" Came a voice from behind Lenalee and she almost dropped her bowl.

"Allen! You're awake!" Lenalee shouted happily, as she turned around to see the white haired exorcist sitting up.

"Couldn't you have woken up any earlier? I had to drag your damn butt the whole way over here and look after you! Damn beansprout!" Kanda fumed as he almost broke his bowl of "supper."

"It's not my fault that I was hurt! It is your fault anyway! By the way, my name is Allen!" Allen yelled back as he was given the bowl of sludge.

Allen looked down at his meal and both Lenalee and Kanda watched him visibly choke. Kanda sneered while Lenalee laughed in understanding.

"What _is_ this?!" Allen yelled out in disgust.

"Kanda's form of supper…" Lenalee replied quickly.

"_You_ need to learn how to cook!" Allen declared as he directed his statement to the not listening exorcist.

A tear fell from Lenalee's eyes as joy overpowered her other emotions and she began to cry. Allen stopped and looked at Lenalee anxiously as Kanda turned around and started to glare at Allen.

"W… What is wrong? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?" Allen asked worriedly.

"No, it's just that I am so happy right now that the tears won't stop." Lenalee said with a reassuring smile.

"You made her cry." Kanda declared as he still glared at Allen.

"Did not, it's your fault! It is because of this disgusting supper!" Allen retorted quietly.

Before Allen or Kanda could say anymore, Allen was gathered up into a big hug with Kanda following soon after. Lenalee held them both in a tight hug as she cried a little more.

"I'm glad that we are all still alive and here together. I don't want anything to happen to any of us without my permission first." Lenalee declared strongly as she squeezed the two tighter.

* * *

After a while, the three exorcists made it safely to the finder's camp. Joe came to greet them excitedly as the rest of the finders cheered for their return. It was still hard for Allen to move properly without hurting himself too much. The pats that he received on his back made the wound hurt after a while, but he held it out to the finders be happy and not worry.

Since the innocence had not been found yet, the trio ended up staying the night in one of the finder's tents before having to head out in the morning to continue their search.


	4. Lenalee, Allen, and the Maze Church

**A/N:** Here's the long awaited update, sorry for being slightly late. I was busy with learning my new violin and school work. I also added some AllenXLenalee fluff into the story, so have fun reading it! I'm probably keeping you from reading the long awaited chapter, so I'll stop my ranting now and continue at the end of the story for those of you who want to read the rest later on.

Allen, Lenalee and Kanda all walked sleepily down the empty streets. Lenalee and Allen walked in front of Kanda while four finders carefully picked their way around the group. Kanda had one of his famous scowls across his face and the finders found him to be very scary.

"How much longer do we have to keep walking around aimlessly like this?" Kanda declared suddenly for he was not happy about looking for the innocence like this.

"Not much farther Kanda-san. It will be somewhere in the next district." One of the worried finders replied quietly.

"Oh, it's only that far?" Allen chimed in quickly.

"Yep, then you exorcists can go looking for the innocence." The same finder said with a happier tone than when he was talking to Kanda.

"Tch…" was the only answer you got from Kanda as the group continued down the barren streets.

When the exorcist's group finally made it to the second district, there were loads of Akuma all hovering around looking for the innocence. They all seemed to be hovering around a single hut-like building with no windows and steel walls and a steel door. The exorcists and finders looked at each other with confused looks, all except Kanda that was. Kanda was looking at the little building and all the Akuma with a scowl across his face.

"It must be in that building." The finder who tried to answer Kanda's question earlier said with a confused tone.

"It looks really out of place with all these wooden buildings around it… Maybe it's newer than the rest." A slightly disappointed Allen replied.

"Wouldn't they just use the same materials as the others if it was another home?" Lenalee asked.

"That's not a home… It is like a little cathedral, a church." A grumpy voice from behind Allen and Lenalee replied.

The two exorcists and the four finders turned to see an ill-tempered Kanda looking out at the little steel building with his usual scowl. Kanda had barely said anything since this morning and surprised the group with his comment. When Kanda had turned around and saw the group staring at him, he let out a little "Tch…" before continuing to look at the "cathedral."

Soon the group had shared ideas and passed around theories until they finally figured out how they wanted to approach the Akuma and the steel building. The finders had insisted that they sneak in rather than charge ahead, but Kanda and Allen still had a dispute to settle. Lenalee made up the strategy and told the two boys to follow it or else. Allen had quickly agreed and Kanda had agreed after a few moments.

"Is everyone ready?" Lenalee asked nervously.

"All right over here." Allen replied quickly.

"Good to go." Kanda said with a smirk, _it's my turn to beat the beanspout!_ Kanda thought to himself.

All the finders shook their heads as they lifted up their barrier machine. Lenalee looked over the group once more and their positions. As she turned to Allen, she took in a mental note that he didn't seem like his wounds were hurting him anymore.

"Alright, let's go." Lenalee declared as the three exorcists ran out into the horde of Akuma with the finders right behind them.

After around an hour of almost constant fighting, the three exorcists made it into the "cathedral" and left the four finders to retreat to a safer area. The church was like a large scale maze inside a building. It was fairly easy for anyone to lose their way in the massive maze-like structure.

Allen, Kanda and Lenalee all got split up and went down different halls after a group of Akuma attacked them and lead each one away from the others. When they each realized that they had gone away from one another, it was too late. They were all lost and had no idea how to get back.

Allen walked down a bright, white hallway after being separated from his fellow exorcists. There weren't any Akuma anywhere down the hallway, but he still stayed on guard. As Allen turned the corner, he started to hear the 14th's song. The simple lullaby-like song rang through the hallway and drew Allen closer to it.

"Why is the 14th's song being played in a place like this?" Allen asked to himself out loud.

As the song began to get louder, Allen neared a large area that a sermon would most likely happen at. There were piers and there was a single alter to the front. Nobody was sitting in the piers, but there was a piano off to the side. The keys moved on their own as the 14th's song reached the middle of the song. Tim wasn't with Allen at the moment, but he began to hum the lyrics by habit without the sheet music.

Allen walked carefully over to the piano and laid his hand down on the side of it. Suddenly the keys stopped moving on their own and the song stopped. The alter room started to have an eerie feeling to it, and it gave Allen the chills. He sat down on the chair in front of the piano and ran his hand across the keys lightly.

Out of a bad habit that he began to accumulate, Allen began to play the song that he dreaded the most. Even though the 14th's song had a lullaby feeling to it, he hated the 14th and any of his music. Allen enjoyed the whole mood and feel of the song, but not the man who made it.

Soon the words started to pour from Allen's mouth and he began to sing the 14th's song for one of the many times he had done so already.

Lenalee was walking down one of the other hallways when she started to hear a piano. She started to rush toward that sound knowing that it was Allen who was most likely playing it. Soon the words started to come in that low tone that Lenalee enjoyed spending most of her days listening to.

After a little while, Lenalee found the altar room and Allen on the piano. She stepped out of the hallway and into the room. Soon Lenalee found herself sitting on one of the piers just listening to the lullaby-like song. Minutes passed and Allen had stopped at the end of the song. Lenalee felt like those few minutes had only been a couple seconds and she began to feel a little disappointed.

"Lenalee!" Allen exclaimed as he noticed the black-haired female exorcist sitting in one the piers.

"I found this place only because you played that song, you know." Lenalee explained as she stood up.

"I found this place the same way. Only, the piano was playing on its own." Allen laughed.

"Hmm… That might be where the innocence is." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Why would you say that?" Allen asked.

"How else does a piano play by itself?" Lenalee declared as Allen sat there and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Uh…" Allen was about to think of some crazy answer when Lenalee came over to the piano and took a closer look.

Allen's face turned slightly red as Lenalee leaned closer to the piano to look at it. She was practically hovering over Allen to look closely at the piano. Lenalee poked one of the keys and it made a noise, but nothing over exciting happened.

"Play it…" Lenalee demanded suddenly.

"Wh… What?" Allen asked, confused of her sudden demand.

"Play the song again to see if anything happens." Lenalee commanded the young white-haired exorcist.

Allen left out a little sigh, but did as he was told and began to play the piano. This time he didn't sing the words and Lenalee felt slightly disappointed in him for not giving it his all. The piano didn't do anything strange but it seemed to glow in the back when the keys were being played. Lenalee took notice to the sudden light and pulled the backing off of the piano.

"What are you doing?" Allen suddenly yelled out with confusion.

"There's a light in here, stop playing for a moment." Lenalee replied before ordering the male exorcist to do another thing.

Allen stopped playing and looked over the piano to where Lenalee was bent down digging in the backside of it. Lenalee couldn't seem to find what she was looking for, but she found a black box hidden under the keys of the piano.

"What's that?" Allen asked enthusiastically.

"I don't really know… other than it's a black box, A really BIG black box." Lenalee replied while inspecting the box further.

"Could that be what the innocence is inside of?" Allen asked quietly.

"You might be right." Lenalee responded quickly just as a group of Akuma entered the alter room.

Allen jumped in front of Lenalee and activated his innocence. The Akuma saw his sudden protectiveness and the level two that was leading them thought that in the box that the black-haired girl held was the innocence. All the Akuma maneuvered around and above the piers and headed straight for Lenalee.

"You got the innocence, don't you?" The level two asked as he came up behind Lenalee.

Allen had just enough time to swing at the Akuma before the level two could harm Lenalee. The other level ones came up behind Allen and began to fire at him. Within the chaos of the group's attack, Lenalee had managed to hide the innocence in a safe place unnoticed.

When the level two noticed that the box was missing, he became suspicious of the young girl. Without warning, the Akuma came up behind Lenalee and managed to grab ahold of her.

"Lenalee!" Allen cried out as he saw the level two take a hold of her arms in one hand and her legs in the other.

"Where's the innocence?" The Akuma sneered at his captive.

Just before Lenalee could say a word, Allen came out of nowhere and cut off one of the Akuma's arms. With her arms free from the Akuma's grasp, Lenalee tried to struggle free. She managed to flip herself upside down and her skirt began to flip over. A bright red stretched across her cheeks as she struggled to keep her underwear from showing.

Allen had rounded back to help Lenalee get free and noticed her almost fully flipped skirt. He froze where he was as a bright red also ran across his face. As Allen was frozen in place, a level one Akuma snuck up behind him and tried to shoot, but was soon sliced in half when Allen managed to snap out of his frozen state. With a large leap, Allen got in behind the level two Akuma and tried to cut off his other arm. The level two saw this coming and managed to dodge it, throwing Lenalee into Allen at the same time.

With a loud crash, Allen had been shoved into a pillar from the force. Soon Allen was back to a bright red as he tried to look away and towards somewhere to the side. Plastered to Allen's chest was indeed Lenalee, but she was upside down again and her legs were almost wrapped around his midsection from the force of the throw. Luckily Lenalee was winded and not quite fully aware, because Allen had a clear shot of her undergarments. The level two Akuma looked at the sight before him and started to laugh hysterically.

"That's the best position I have ever seen two exorcists in! I need to learn how to do that one again." The level two Akuma shouted out as Lenalee began to regain her senses.

"Position...?" Lenalee asked mindlessly before suddenly realizing the way she was sprawled across Allen in a sitting position.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled accusingly as she struggled to get out of that position.

"Stop thrashing around so much!" Allen yelled back after he was kicked in the face a few times.

The Akuma just sat there and laughed his head off as he watched the scene before him. Lenalee was blushing madly as she still struggled to get back upright, kicking Allen many times in the process. Allen had enough of being kicked and grabbed her ankles. He stood up suddenly and just dropped her on the floor. Lenalee then sprawled out on the floor after being dropped as Allen angrily walked up to the level two Akuma.

"What are you going to try to do? I'll just put you two back the way you were and enjoy my show a little more!" The Akuma yelled out as Allen got closer.

By now, the Akuma had managed to really piss off Allen and he was done with the sly comments and jokes. Allen began to relentlessly attack the Akuma as his fury overtook him. The Akuma managed to dodge almost all of Allen's attacks, some cutting away at the demon's midsection as they were almost dodged.

Lenalee watched Allen attack the Akuma nonstop from her position on the chilly stone floor. Kanda hadn't yet showed up and Allen was really angry. Lenalee thought it was actually for the best that Kanda wasn't here at the moment, or the two would really start fighting dangerously. There was still a slight red tone to Lenalee's cheeks.

The red tone that had been on Allen's face moments earlier was now completely gone as he hacked away at the Akuma. Every time Allen would miss, the Akuma would laugh at him. This made Allen even more upset as his pride was slowly being hacked away at. Suddenly the Akuma lunged out at Allen and hit him square in the ribcage. Allen was sure that at least one rib was broken as he fell back to the ground.

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed as she finally managed to get up off the floor.

Allen sat upright before Lenalee could get to his side. He then stood back up and took off toward the Akuma. _Why am I having such a hard time defeating this Akuma, he's only a level two… I should be done with him already!_ Allen thought as he once again rushed the level two Akuma. This time the Akuma had something tricky up his sleeve and he pushed Allen back into the oncoming Lenalee.

The two exorcists were once again thrown back, this time across the cold stone floor. Allen and Lenalee sat there for a few moments as they tried to recollect their sense of direction. Suddenly the floor under them began to crack and then it was no longer able to hold up their weight. While they fell towards the basement, Allen managed to get his senses back and noticed that they were falling. Instincts made Allen grab ahold of Lenalee and pull her close to his chest, shielding her body with his. They fell with silence as pieces of flooring and stone fell past them. It seemed like forever by the time they hit the bottom, but it was only a few moments.

As the two hit the bottom, Allen felt yet another one of his remaining ribs crack and send a shockwave of pain up through his body. A large piece of floor with a big rock attached to it fell towards them. Allen thought fast as he jumped out of the way with Lenalee still against him. Within moments, Allen managed to hide deep into the darkness of one of the underground pillars.

The Akuma looked down into the large hole that he managed to create quickly. He scanned the area for either a large sum of blood or the bodies of the two exorcists. When the Akuma estimated their falling point, he saw the massive slab of stone and decided that their remains must be under there. The Akuma turned away from the hole and began to search for the hidden innocence, satisfied of his hard work and unaware that it had fallen too.

Allen sat behind the pillar, peeking out to watch the Akuma start rummaging around the room upstairs. After he built up enough evidence to assume that the Akuma wouldn't be coming down anytime soon, Allen relaxed slightly.

Allen's older injuries still hurt a little, but his newer injuries were painful. It hurt him to just shift slightly to get more comfortable. Lenalee lay unconsciously in his lap. She was breathing steadily, so Allen reckoned that she hadn't been injured in the fall. The red tint began to return to his face as he began thinking. After shaking his head violently to get the thoughts away, the red faded and he became more worried about himself.

After moving Lenalee slightly to the side, Allen began to unbutton his coat and shirt. Once he finished doing that, Allen looked himself over a few times. The bandages were covering up most of his midsection, but they were starting to turn a deep red. After a soft curse, Allen proceeded to move the bandages slightly near his ribs. The lower left area and the upper right area of his ribcage was beginning to bruise up and that finalized Allen's suspicions. He had broken at least two ribs.

Lenalee stirred slightly and awoke to see Allen sleeping steadily against a pillar. She realized soon that she was lying comfortably in his lap and she tried to sit up. Allen winced in pain and let out a slight moan. Lenalee stopped moving in mid-sit and looked up at the white-haired exorcist. His undershirt had been hurriedly buttoned up and it looked like he didn't even bother with his coat. Under the white button-up shirt, some of the reddening bandages showed through and Lenalee caught sight of them.

Lenalee leaned in closer and unbuttoned the middlemost button. As she did, she saw the slowly ever-growing red color that painted the normally white bandages. Lenalee let out a small gasp and said in a soft voice "Allen…"

**A/N 2:** So sorry for the cliffhanger, I know you hate them as much as I do but I was one word away from 3,000 words, so I decided to stop there. I hope to get the next chapter up soon so that you don't have to wait too long! That's all for now, can't wait to start typing the next chapter.


	5. A Found Kanda and Homeward Bound Finally

_ …Lenalee leaned in closer and unbuttoned the middlemost button. As she did, she saw the ever-growing red color that painted the normally white bandages. Lenalee let out a gasp and said in a soft voice "Allen…"_

Allen stirred slightly but did not wake. Lenalee backed away from Allen's chest slowly and sat back down in his lap. His breathing was still stable and it did not go too fast or skip breaths. With a slight sigh of relief Lenalee relaxed a little and she made herself comfortable in the white-haired exorcist's lap.

Soon a light green glow could be seen under the large slab of rock, which had almost crushed the two exorcists, as darkness fell. Lenalee caught the glow from the corner of her eye for she couldn't sleep so easily being this close to Allen. She silently walked over to the slab and reached under it, successfully pulling out the hidden innocence from underneath it. Lenalee quietly went back to Allen's side and hid the glowing innocence underneath a part of Allen's coat.

Allen stirred again, this time he woke. Lenalee was again sitting in his lap and Allen noticed that his legs were a lot warmer than his chest. With a glance down, Allen noticed that Lenalee was still lying in his lap even though she was awake now. Another blush crept up on Allen before being replaced by a jolt of pain. Allen had gone to shift to a more comfortable position, forgetting about his broken ribs, and was shocked with memorable pain that followed.

Lenalee heard Allen groan slightly as he tried to move. She sat up almost immediately and caused him even more pain. With another groan, Allen managed to swiftly move into that more comfortable position he was looking for.

"Allen, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Allen was assaulted with the simple questions.

"I'm fine Lenalee! See…?" Allen replied quickly as he stood up, hiding the massive amount of pain that he really was in.

Lenalee looked at him skeptically before deciding that it would be best to let him have the little pride he had left. She picked up the black box that was glowing a soft green color and looked at it quietly. Allen looked at it too and decided it was best to start finding their way back upstairs.

"Come on, let's find our way back up to the first floor and look for Kanda." Allen suggested as he began to walk towards a hallway.

"Your right, we should get going before anymore Akuma come." Lenalee knew Allen wouldn't stand much of a chance in his condition, for she realized that even if an Akuma had come, she wouldn't be able to protect herself and Allen from more than one Akuma.

The two exorcists began to walk down the long hallway and Lenalee watched as Allen would sway slightly every couple of steps. She kept her mouth shut, but she knew that he probably wouldn't make it back upstairs on his own. Lenalee had to jog to keep up with him though, so she knew that Allen was trying hard not to let his wounds slow him down and make her worry too much.

A couple of minutes later, Lenalee watched as Allen lost his footing while swaying and almost hit the ground. Luckily, Lenalee had managed to dash up to his side and catch him. Allen looked majorly disheveled and his white hair was slightly dirty and down in his face. The bandages were almost completely red by now and the areas around his broken ribs had turned a full black and blue. Allen's breaths were shallow and sweat started to form along his hairline and forehead. Allen had gotten a bad fever.

Lenalee looked around for a place out of the way to wait. There was a small indent in the hallway that was out of the way and hid anyone there from anything coming down both ends of the hallway until they were about a foot away. She managed to move herself and Allen as far back into that indent as physically possible before an Akuma could show up.

Kanda, on the other hand, was making his way down a long black hallway. He hadn't run into any unsuspecting Akuma yet and was better off than Lenalee and Allen. Kanda kept his usual disapproving scowl on his face even though there was nobody there.

"Where did the damn beansprout run off to and where's Lenalee?" Kanda cursed aloud as he still couldn't find the two other exorcists.

Kanda had been walking the same black hallway for almost an hour now and it was getting the best of him. Suddenly an airy howling noise came down the hallway. The unsuspecting Kanda heard it and jumped almost two feet off the floor. He began to cold sweat and slowly turned around, gripping his swords hilt. There was nothing behind Kanda, but he still didn't let go of his sword.

A creaky floorboard down the hallway creaked and Kanda's legs started to shake. Even though he was shaking and alone, he still kept his tough guy act and pretended that nothing else was happing. There was a white spectrum that showed up at the end of the hall that Kanda had come from. Subtle emotion changes crossed Kanda's features as the white ghost advanced forward.

It didn't take Kanda long to start sprinting away at full tilt. The ghost followed him at the same speed, always keeping the same distance. Soon the walls started to widen and Kanda came upon a group of level one Akuma lazily floating around. He cut them down quickly and looked over his shoulder to no longer see the white spectrum.

There was a sudden shake of the floors and walls. One of the walls broke through and something had come flying with the broken pieces. Blood splattered the tile floors as Kanda looked through the hole to see another certain person.

Allen's condition began to worsen, and then it suddenly started to subside. Lenalee had sat beside him for the thirty minutes that he had spent lying in the same spot. When his fever had finally gone down, Allen had opened his eyes to find Lenalee still beside him. He looked up quietly to see her staring out of the indent and at the wall across from them.

"You're still here?" Allen managed to croak out.

"Of course, why would I leave you behind?" Lenalee asked after being startled by the sudden question.

"I thought you would go to look for Kanda." Allen replied with a touch of sadness.

"Then I might have not been able to get back here. I wouldn't forgive myself for leaving you behind." Lenalee shot back quickly.

"Well…" Allen began but was cut off by the sudden appearance of an Akuma.

Lenalee jumped up and activated her dark boots and went to attack the Akuma. Allen tried to get up but ended up hurting himself without anything to hold on to. Lenalee took down the Akuma in a series of kicks. Once she was done, she deactivated her innocence and came over to Allen. Lenalee went to go help Allen up with one of her arms, but was pulled down by Allen's weight when his leg accidentally slid out from under him.

Both of their faces turned a bright red for they were only inches apart from one another's faces. Lenalee sat back up; her cheeks still a bright red. Allen slowly followed, the reddish color still splayed across his face. No words were exchanged by the two exorcists for the longest time until Lenalee stood up.

"We should get on with finding Kanda before the Akuma find him." Lenalee said as she watched Allen slowly stand up.

As Allen was slowly getting up, he almost fell back to the floor again in pain. Lenalee had come behind him and picked him the rest of the way off the floor by his arms. Once steadily standing, Allen followed Lenalee down the seemingly endless hallway while a million thoughts ran through his head. Lenalee found another open room. This one was empty except for a single plaque on the wall. It was a slab of old stone set into a golden frame.

"Spiritus Sanctus…" Allen read the plaque aloud.

"Spiritus Sanctus… What does that mean?" Lenalee asked quietly.

"It's Latin for holy ghost." Allen explained simply.

"Holy ghost, where's the holy ghost then?" Lenalee looked around the empty room.

Allen took the plaque off the wall and saw a shiny golden button set into the wall. He absentmindedly pushed the button out of habit. The wall moved and shook the whole room violently. There was a sign on the new wall that had Greek sentences on it that looked a lot like this…

Όλοι όσοι έρχονται εδώ θα πεθάνουν μάταια, για το Άγιο Πνεύμα είναι κρυμμένο, όπου το μάτι δεν μπορεί να δει. Εισάγετε τα βαθιά και ρηχά αίθουσες του αιθέριου κόσμου και τοποθετήστε το ένα χέρι στο στόμα του δαίμονα. Είναι εκεί όπου θα είναι, αλλά να προειδοποιούνται εκ των προτέρων. Αυτός που μπαίνει ποτέ επιστρέφει στη ζωή. Αν αυτός που μπαίνει, εισέρχεται σε αριθμούς, μπορεί κανένας επιτυχία για το αίνιγμα είναι ελλιπής και ασαφής.

"I can't read this!" Allen yelled out in distress.

Suddenly something large came out of nowhere and slammed into Allen. He was thrown into the opposite wall and actually went through it from the force. Lenalee stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded by what just happened. Kanda stood at the other side of the wall, his usual scowl across his face once he saw the white haired exorcist flying across the floor.

"Kanda!" Lenalee shouted out to her fellow comrade as she noticed him.

Kanda was busy taking large strides over to where the rubble was. He picked his way through it until he found what he was looking for… a certain white haired exorcist. Kanda picked Allen up by the collar of his shirt and began shaking him violently while yelling at him.

"Why the hell did you just come through the wall? You almost killed me you know! Don't do it again beansprout or I'll slice you up into tiny pieces so you'll be unrecognizable!" Kanda yelled angrily in Allen's face.

Allen just hung there limply, taking all of the verbal abuse. He wasn't in the mood for fighting with the other exorcist. Allen's muscles hurt to no end. Overall, Allen's body was in no condition to fight or even do any type of strenuous activities at all. Lenalee ran up to Kanda and started to yell at him for hurting Allen more. Black started to fill up Allen's vision as he started to pass out from so much blood loss and pain.

"Look what you did to him!" Lenalee yelled.

She was holding Allen against her body. Allen was unconscious and Kanda stood in front of Lenalee with that usual scowl of his. He had just finished up beating the unconscious Allen for not listening to him. There was a chill in the air, but the exorcists did not notice for their fight.

"He stopped listening to me so I taught him a lesson." Kanda protested.

"Kanda, he PASSED OUT! Allen didn't stop listening to you; he could no longer listen to your ranting." Lenalee screamed as Kanda tried to block her out.

"Whatever, I don't even like the damn beansprout anyway. I don't want to be around him anymore… Take him far away so that I can't see him." Kanda began to boss Lenalee around.

"Not until we get ourselves and the innocence out of this maze!" Lenalee opposed as she lifted Allen up over her shoulder.

With Kanda leading the way and Lenalee carrying an unconscious Allen, the three exorcists managed to make their way out of the maze-like building. During the train ride home, Allen had woken up to Kanda trying to fight with Lenalee again, Allen joined in at some places of course. The whole trip back to the Black Order was like this, until the trio fell asleep after their tiresome trip.

_**A/N:**_I would tell you guys what the Greek stands for, but I deleted the document I had used in my computer's translator. Sorry for the inconvenience, all I remember is that it is a riddle that holds no meaning what-so-ever in my story, So all's good Hope to update regularly from now on, Keep following and please review!


	6. Chapter 5-5 Special

I'm SO sorry for the inconvenience that this is making for all of you, but I can't continue this story for a while... I began watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all of the characters from that anime are racing through my head as I try to write more chapters to this story. To start off, all of you -Man and Katekyo Hitman Reborn fans might see how this is painful to me and how easy it is to mix up their traits. I do hope to continue A Shining Light in the Darkness later on, but right now it's impossible. With that being said... I am very sorry for those of you who wanted to read more since my last update. If you want to read my KHR story... It's called His Light It Was His and Nobody Else's

Now that all that is said... I have to return to my mundane and boring life as of late. Again, I am sorry for all this but at least I could update you guys like this. I really did want to continue it though T.T

-ScarletCherryBlossoms-


End file.
